


You Can Trust Me

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Series 12 Trailer, F/M, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Short piece based on a scene from the Series Twelve trailer. The Doc and Graham discuss flying deloreons, Ryan's VHS collection as a child, and who's always in charge,
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor/Graham O'Brien
Kudos: 13





	You Can Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another short burst inspired by the series twelve trailer. Probably not the way it’ll go down, but oh well. Enjoy.

Graham was convinced he'd seen this in a movie once.

"Which one was it?" he said aloud as The Doctor adjusted a few controls on the consoles and connected a string of wires to the panels.

"Which one was what?" she replied.

"The film you got all this from?" Graham said, pointing to the apparatus on his head.

"It's not from anywhere" The Doctor said, a little annoyed.

"It has to belong to some era Doc" said Graham, tempted to take the thing off, as it made him look quite ridiculous.

"I like to think my inventions are timeless" said The Doctor, hand on her hips, training her eye on the head set, licking the tip of one of her fingers with her tongue and gently scraping off a smudge on the top of his forehead.

"There, bit of a polish and we're all set" The Doctor said, beaming with excitement.

"Back to the Future, that's what this reminds me of" said Graham, most pleased with himself that he could recollect that.

"Is that the film with the flying car?" The Doctor asked, curious.

"Nah Doc that was the second one"

"How many were there?"

"Three"

"No, I'm sure there was more than that"

"Are you counting the cartoon now? Ryan loved them, I found a lot of tapes Ryan had up in the attic, loaded with episodes"

"Sure, why not? I love cartoons" The Doc replied, she was now contemplating catching up on some with the TARDIS animation archive.

"Anyway, Doc Brown had headset junk just like this, it was some kind of mind reader, and he threw a fit when it didn't work"

"You saying I'll do the same?" The Doctor asked, slightly irritated.

"We've all had strops here and there Doc" said Graham.

"I'll have you know, Graham O'Brien, that I am calm, I'm collected, and I'm in charge, I'm always in charge. I'm The Doctor"

"My lives in your hands with this experiment; you'd best know how to take charge if you send loads of charges into me"

"You trust me don't you?" The Doctor said as she lunged over the console and made sure the wires were well connected

"Do I have to answer that?" Graham replied

The Doctor set to work, checking the wires and equipment one last time before commencing with her experiment.

"Doc, on the off chance you have a strop, I won't mind, your anger makes you as fallible and as human as the rest of us, and, speaking for myself here, you ain't half pretty when you go off on one"

The Doctor giggled and blew a kiss at him.

Graham gave her a reassuring smile back and caught the invisible kiss with his right hand.

"Ready sweetheart?" she asked.

"More than ready Doc, you can trust me"


End file.
